ZaDrCollection
by emillionaddiction
Summary: My lil collection of zadr stories, the rating may change later on with the more I write. (First story ever published on FFN)
1. Emotions

A/N: Please feel free to let me know if I have any spelling mistakes, I checked over it twice but sometimes I still miss some things. I hope you enjoy the first story!

————————————————————

The mid-afternoon glow of the sun cast a soft glow into the thrift store, the scent of sitting clothing fresh once you step foot into the said store. Dib sat on a stool at a register that faced the entrance, leaning on his left-hand while checking his phone to pass the irritatingly drawn out time.

The chime of a bell did not rouse the teen, unaware of a peculiarly dressed boy who looked no older than thirteen, maybe fifteen if he played his cards right. The teen treads warily into the aisles of hanging clothing, leafing through flannels with minimal interest and slight distaste to the texture.

Dib shut off his phone and shoved it into his jean pocket, looking up to see the short teen move toward sweatshirts and sweaters with a neutral expression. The peculiar boy intrigued the noret, raising a black brow subconsciously while gazing with engrossment at how he threw himself together. His clothing was rather odd, to say the least, nothing Dib had ever seen in his twenty-two years of angst and self-deprecation. And he'd seen a lot with his dad's many business trips, or as he called them "family vacations", around the globe. So seeing something even he was unfamiliar with left a bad taste in his mouth, a taste worse than nicotine or stomach bile. Forcing himself off the stool, he approached the teen to see if he needed any assistance that Dib could help with.

"Is there anything I can help you find?" Dib inquired, watching as the shorter male jerked his head up with a startled, hostile look in his lavender eyes before relaxing slightly.

"I am in need of a new disguise," He started, his voice a low rasp that drew the taller male in. "My clothes are… Outlandish as you can perceive."

Amber eyes did a quick once over, Dib slowly nodding with a small smile that wasn't forced.

"I can help you with that, but it depends on your sense of style and comfort." The noret started, motioning for the shorter teen to follow him. "Oh, what's your name by the way? I'm Dib."

"Er," He hesitated, racking his brain for a name. "Sylv," He tugged at his gloved fingers nervously.

Dib hummed at the name, liking the sound of it and how unique it was. Stopping at a trousers section and leafing through sizes, pulling one off the rack and prompted the article. Sylv plucked the hanger with the clothing on it from the taller male, using his teeth to pull off his glove and run his fingers along the trouser leg. It was a bit scratchy but not in an uncomfortable way, but Sylv wouldn't particularly wear them often unless absolutely necessary to his image.

Handing them back to the noret, Sylv shrugged. "Z-Sylv doesn't mind them, but I would not wear them for everyday use."

"Not a jeans kind of guy, gotcha. Maybe something softer." Dib murmured the last part to himself, moving down toward leggings and handing him a black pair.

Sylv hummed, liking the feel of them. "These are nice," Draping it over his arm, Sylv grasped his glove in the other hand and followed the noret back over toward the sweatshirts. Spotting a maroon sweater that was bigger than his size the teen raced over and ran his hand along the sleeve, quickly tugging it off the rack and adding it to the leggings.

"Is that your favourite colour?" Dib asked, glancing down to Sylv with a raised brow.

He nodded, "It's one of them, more shades of red and pink."

After grabbing a few more articles they headed towards the register, Dib swiping barcodes under a laser.

"You kinda remind me of this one kid I know." Sylv jerked at the conversation, anxiously shifting in place with a nervous smile when knowing Dib was talking about him. "He's a little guy, a bit taller than you. Got an ego, but he's also got this soft side." Amber eyes softened in thought, a subconscious smile spread across his lips. "Even though he's got one hell of a temper it's kinda cute to see him stomp around and roll on the floor, with his face slightly pink and his hair a mess and clothes all skewed on his frame. He's also really smart when it comes to a lot of things, but acts dumb because he was treated dumb."

Sylv watched in silent awe as Dib rambled on about him, how his eyes lit up with pure euphoria that sent his squeedily spooch soaring. Under his disguise, his jade skin flushed in a dark purple that warmed him down to his core.

"But one thing I really don't like is how he is so stubborn.. About things! He's gotta have everything perfect, has to prove his worth until satisfactory, has to put on this mask to hide behind. I just wish he'd put down his walls and just-" He pinched the bridge of his nose, stopping his actions for a moment to calm his breathing. "Just talk to me. To feel things with me. To be comfortable enough around me."

The smaller teen's throat tightened, hearing the pain in Dib's voice broke him more than he'd admit to himself. Forcing himself not to blow his cover, he inhaled slowly before blowing out.

"Tell him then." Sylv stated.

"I would if he'd listen to me, but I bet he'd just brush me off. Ignore the topic and move on." Dib replied.

Sylv only nod in understanding, knowing deep down that he would push Dib away from the topic and talk about something else, hoping the human wouldn't bring it back to his attention.

"I see, then maybe there is a reason this little h-boy won't acknowledge the topic?" He suggested.

Dib nodded slowly, bagging up the clothes and handing them to the short teen. "Yeah, thank you for your insight on the situation." A sudden soft pink spread along his cheeks. "And listening to me ramble."

The male smiled softly, humming and turning on heels to leave the store. "Try bringing it up to him after your shift? See what happens."

Letting the door fall closed behind him, Sylv glanced in to see Dib lean on his hand in thought, slowly nodding to himself with a relaxed look that made his eyes sparkle a pretty liquid gold.

\-- --

Hearing the front door of his house open, Zim pretended to find interest in what his SIR unit was watching. The cushion he sat on dipped down from the extra weight, a soft, large hand gently tracing up one of his antennae before resting between both of them. A soft purr rumbled in the back of his throat, leaning into the touch and releasing a click or two in content. The hand dropped to wrap around his side, pulling the Irken onto his lap where he could gently cup the human's face. Zim leaned forward until their foreheads were a whisper away, closing his eyes as he continued to purr.

"I've never seen you this affectionate before, did something good happen today?" Dib murmured, amber eyes taking in the soft expression the Irken rarely wore around him.

Scarlet eyes peeked open, Dib's breath catching in his throat as a soft red spread across his pale cheeks. With how close Zim was the human could study the faint emerald freckles that dusted his jade cheeks, pressing shaky lips under an eye and being rewarded joyful chirps and clicks.

"Dib-mate," Zim murmured dreamily, leaning back to see the adoring expression on his human's face. "Zim's squeedily spooch always twists when you try to bring up the subject because he is nervous you will not like the Irken that he is. I do not mean to hurt your squirmy human emotions."

Dib furred his brows, "Wait, wait, wait, what're you talking about?"

The Irken felt the lump in his throat swell, swallowing thickly. "Zim was Sylv."

Watching Dib slowly process what he had said made him anxious. What if he didn't want Zim once he knew the truth? The Tallest didn't want him, he was defective. Defective Irkens were the most useless to the entire race, could that be the same for humans too? Were defective just meant to be deleted? A large hand broke Zim out of his mind, not realizing his breath had become ragged with panic. Amber eyes refected his terrified expression, making the Irken self-conscious.

"Zim, stardust, deep breaths. In and out, ok?" He spoke softly, slowly. "I'm not mad, ok? Honestly, I could somewhat tell it was you because of your voice but I brushed it off."

The Irken let out a shaky breath, nodding while twirling a gloved claw around the string on his human's sweatshirt. He knew he was slightly over-reacting, but for a moment he was actually scared of upsetting Dib and losing him. The thumb resting under his eye gently stroked along the freckles Dib had spotted before, pressing lips between his eyes with a hum. The purring rumbled deep in Zim's chest, louder with affirmation and confidence of his feelings.

"Emotions are disgusting." Zim sighed. "Disgusting and complicated and distracting." Meeting amber eyes, a smile spread into his ruby eyes.

"But?"

"There are no 'butts' in the conversation, I didn't mention butts."

Dib snorted, "Smartass."

Zim smirked, "Yes, I know."


	2. Confession

The streets were littered with the debris of blown buildings and bodies, Irken soldiers holding innocent humans at gunpoint and shot those that tried to escape or moved with permission. Other Irken's who was not involved in the war would gawk from their windows, pushing their children from the gory view of war.

"P-please, I don't want my children to see-" A woman protested shakily, trying to hide her child behind her.

"Stop moving or I'll shoot the worm baby myself," The Irken replied sharply, jerking the barrel of his gun in the middle of the child's head.

The woman whimpered, dropping her arm as another soldier stepped up from behind and snatched the child. It let out a cry, alerting the woman of the action and causing her to whip around and try to reach for her child. The ear-shattering sound of a shoot echoed, the woman falling to the ground only to be shot once more in the head to make sure she would not get back up and attack. The child sobbed in hysteria, struggling in the Irken's grip until it was shot dead as well, being tossed like a sack on top of the dead woman without care.

Another woman screamed, her knees giving out yet her screams never ceased until she and every other woman and man was shot until the children remained. They cried and cowered in fear, trembling while staring up at the alien species. The leader jerked his gun to the side, soldiers leading the children down the street and smacking the barrels when they slowed or wouldn't move forward.

Grunting, Zim turned away and raced down an alleyway out of sight, looking back from time to time to be sure no one followed him. Grabbing the railing of an old ladder that led up to his apartment, he climbed up while using his PAK legs for when things were out of reach. Landing on the metal deck he pushed open the window and crawled inside quickly, he slid inside, locked it, and drew the curtains to keep outside from looking in.

"Dib?" He whispered, stopping in the middle of the dark living room.

"In the back!" He heard a whisper down the hall, the sound of faint footsteps trotting forward as his SIR unit raced out to greet him by clinging to his leg.

Creeping down the hall and pushing open the bedroom door, he flicked the light switch up, turning on the bedside lamps and lighting the room. The noret was curled up in a pile of blankets, the lit screen of his laptop shining in his glasses as he gazed up, anxiety clear in his honey brown eyes. Gir let go of Zim's leg, allowing the Irken to approach the bedside and move the laptop aside before crawling into Dib's lap, pulling blankets around his hips so he could join the comforting warmth provided by the Dib.

"Was work ok?" Dib murmured, pressing scared, shaky hands on his hips and hissing when it burned his uncovered hands.

Zim purred softly, enjoying the human's touch. "It was long. The Armada made more rounds, I witnessed a shooting on the way home." He glanced up, meeting pained eyes that gazed down with such adoration that it made his squeedilyspooch pound in his chest. "Zim didn't mean for them to follow, he wasn't quick enough to shut down the signal. It's disgusting."

Dib only hummed, "I know you didn't mean for this to happen, accidents, no matter how big or small, happen."

Zim knew Dib was trying to be reassuring, but it still didn't stop the horrible feeling deep in his gut that reminded him of how much of a horrible creature he was, that he was a monster for blessing this upon the planet, for causing the genocide of humanity and having to hide the only person who understood and cared about him.

"Thank you for your words, but you know it does nothing for Zim." He replied softly, wincing when he heard the hiss of skin being burned because of him.

Leaning over to the nightstand, he plucked up the gauze and grabbed a hand, carefully wrapping up the exposed skin until nothing was uncovered and moved to the next to protect the skin. Placing the gauze to his side he allowed Dib the wrapping his sleeved arms around his waist, hands resting on top of his head and rubbing soothing circles near the stalks of his antennae. The Irken purred loudly, crinkling where his nose would be as a shiver of pleasure went up his spine.

"Do you think they'll come to get me soon?"

Zim's eyes suddenly opened wide, his face falling to show his deep fear and sorrow at the thought.

"Please don't-"

"Zim, you know they'll come to get me at some point. Whether it be tomorrow when you're gone or in a few months, I'm still a priority to be exterminat-"

Zim slapped a hand over his mouth, his eyes moist with the hysteria that he had hidden so well. He shook his head, silently begging the noret to keep quiet about the subject when they suddenly heard a noise from down the hall. They both froze, eyes large with terror as heavy boots thudded closer, doors being broken open as they searched the empty apartments.

"Hide!" The Irken ripped his hand away, crawling off the human and racing out of the room with his unit at his feet.

He grabbed whatever gave the strongest smell of Dib's presence, opening the shoot all the way to the basement and throwing things down. As the footsteps came closer his panic increased, deciding he did a decent enough job and slammed the shoot shut, racing down the hallway to find the noret quickly shoving things in trash bags and throwing them out the window.

"Dib, stop!" Zim snapped, grabbing the human by the wrists to cease him of his panicked packing, meeting tearful eyes. "We've got to find you a place, somewhere smart yet dumb enough they wouldn't think-"

"There's nowhere to go, Zim!" He yelled, baring his teeth like a caged animal. "You know they'll find me, even if you hide me in the dumbest fucking spot! My smell gives it away! You can't stop it, no matter how much you think you can!"

The door across their's burst open, the clicks and chitters of Irken being snarled at one another as they searched the room for hidden humans.

Zim growled, turning away and kicking over a fan angrily. "Irk-dammit! Sunvabitch!" He howled, continuing to destroy everything in sight out of blind frustration at how out of control he felt in that situation. "I can't lose you! You're the only reason I'm still alive!"

Their door burst open, the clicks and chirps storming down the hallway as Zim continued to shriek in hysteria now more than frustration and anger. When the door flung open things seemed to move in slow motion, claws digging so hard into Dib that they pierced through his wrist, spinning him around and flinging him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Please, don't take him! Please, he means so much to me! I can't let you take him from me!" The Irken screamed, pink tears falling down his face as he flung himself at the soldier carrying his human, his Dib, his world.

The soldier grunted, swatting Zim away like he was a fly into the footboard of the bed, smashing his head on the corner. He hung on to consciousness though, pushing himself up as they stalked away with Dib angrily pounding on his back. He knew he needed to be taken away, waiting for it, but he still fought for his life.

"Zim!" He shouted as the tiny Irken scrambled after him, reaching an arm out for him. "Stay! I don't want them to hurt you more than they already have! Please!"

The front door burst open as Zim stumbled out onto the street, using his PAK legs to grab Dib by the wrist and yank him out of the grasp of the soldier, holding him close until two gunshots were fired, one hit landed into the pit of his stomach and the other into his shoulder. His grasp faltered, Dib hitting the ground with a sickening crunch as he landed on his side and let out a scream. Before Zim could creep forward his PAK legs were kicked out and quickly broken, soldiers surrounding him and aiming their guns at his face.

"Wait… Zim?" A familiar voice asked, catching him off guard.

Meeting familiar magenta eyes, his own widened in recognition. "Skoodge?"

Skoodge furred his non-existent brows, wanting to pull away and help but he knew he couldn't, that he'd get shot as well if he tried. "Should we shoot him?"

Another grunted, "We have to, he was keeping a human hostage, and the Tallest did give us permission to exterminate any who were against them."

Shaking his head, Zim whimpered. "Zim is not against the Tallest! Zim's their best Invader!"

"Oh, it's Zim." The same unfamiliar Irken curled his lip, pressing the barrel of the gun to the shorter Irken's head. "The Tallest had a _special request_ for you if found. If you're willing to cooperate then we'll haul your sorry ass to the Control Brain so you can go back to Trial. If you fight we'll just put a blast through your head and leave you alone to rot on this planet until it's exploded."

Zim glanced between the legs of a soldier, meeting amber eyes that glowed in agony, Dib's brows knitted as he focused solely on the teen five feet away from him.

Gritting his teeth and letting out a shaky breath, he used an uninjured hand to reach out. "Just let go, we'll be together again soon. Somewhere where we can be together without it being against the rules. Somewhere where I can hold your hand without feeling like I'm melting from being burned! Where I can fucking kiss your goddamn face!" Using the hand to drag himself forward, he winced in pain but sucked it up, aware of eyes watching him yet not giving a damn. Using his teeth to rip off the gauze, he continued to claw his way forward.

One of the soldiers, the one that used a bitter tone towards Zim, sunk a leg from his own PAK into Zim's leg and grinned when he got a pained hiss. Digging it around and dragged the Irken back from Dib's reach. Cocking his gun he shot Dib in the back, chuckling when the human gave a pained grunt but frowned when he continued to claw his way forward.

"If you move even an inch I'll shoot him in the PAK. You don't want that, do you?"

Dib paused, looking the Irken dead in the eye. "Fucking try me."

As quick as he could he crawled forward, wincing when the gunshot rang in his ears, finally able to touch a gloved hand. Ripping it off, he tossed it somewhere and interlocked their fingers, tears starting to fall as Zim grimaced forward in pain.

"I love you, ok? I love you, so, so fucking much. I don't know if you- wait you probably do. I've grown to love your presence for a while now and I'll continue to be grateful for it."

The soldiers walked away from the two on the ground, no longer interested in watching them die slowly by the disgusting display of affection. Skoodge hesitated for a split second, glancing back to a once childhood friend with remorse and extreme guilt. Shaking his head, he turned and quickly caught up with the others, holding his gun tighter to himself.

Once they were out of sight Zim let go of Dib's hand and crawled his way forward, cupping his human's face and sloppily pressing his lips to chapped ones. The kiss wasn't hungry but slow with the comfort of one another and silent passion, breaking away to meet foggy, almost dull eyes. Dib pressed his forehead to Zim's, ignoring the pain when it was so numbingly addicting, closing his eyes with the last image of those scarlet eyes gazing at him with unflinching smitten that made his heart skip beats.

"Never leave me," Dib whispered, lips ghosting over another pair with a silent request for consent.

"Never," Zim agrees just as softly, meeting the kiss with shakey, slightly cold lips.


End file.
